10 Day NinjagOTP Challenge
by MasterofCupcakes
Summary: A couple of 'couples moments' for each of the Ninjago seasons. Pairings: PIXane, Jaya, Garsako, Coliel, Kailor, Ed & Edna, Lloyrumi. Final chapter: Hunted (Lloyrumi)
1. Season 1: PIXane

**A friend of mine on wattpad, _Au51in_ , has tagged me to do this 'NinjagOTP Challenge':**

 **-** **write 10 'cute OTP moments', one for each of the Ninjago seasons (I will do _DotD_ instead of season 10)**

 **\- each one shot should be between 500 and 1500 words**

 **\- do it in 10 days / one day per chapter per season**

 **\- if your OTP wasn't in a season, just come up with something ;)**

 **I have decided that I am not going to do it (only) for Jaya *surprised gasp* but to split it between several pairings: PIXane, Jaya, Garsako, Coliel (although not strictly canon), Kailor, Ed & Edna, Lloyrumi**

 **First one shot is a short season 1 PIXane moment (although PIXAL doesn't actually appear in it), set after ' _Once Bitten Twice Shy_ '. Also some mentioned Jaya.**

* * *

One of a Kind 

It was unusually quiet on board the _Destiny's Bounty_ \- which was most likely due to the fact that the talkative blue Ninja wasn't around. Following yesterday's events at the _Mega Monster Amusement Park_ , Jay and Nya had gone out on a second, hopefully snake-free, date. Kai still wasn't entirely sure how he felt about his teammate dating his little sister, but Nya seemed to be happy, and that was the main thing.

Unfortunately for the red Ninja, this meant that he had no one to play video games with (or against) on their day off, for Cole, being the responsible one, was busy training, and Zane... well, where was Zane?

Kai found the Master of Ice sitting at the table in their small dining room, looking over some documents which looked similar to those that Nya and Jay were using in their, now shared, workshop.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, plopping down on the bench opposite the Ice Ninja.

Zane looked up. "Greetings, Kai." He spoke to his teammate. "I am trying to find out more about... myself. These are the blueprints and notes we have brought home from my father's laboratory."

"He sure has put a lot of effort in you." Kai remarked, looking at the pile of documents.

"He has." Zane nodded. "It appears that my father has designed all of my parts himself." He pointed at the schematics. "None of these components match those which are used commonly in robots. And the same applies to the coding."

"Well, you aren't just a robot, Zane." Kai smiled. "You are a _Nindroid_ , and our brother. As far as I know, you're the only one of your kind."

Although this was meant as a compliment, it didn't seem to flatter the white Ninja. On the contrary, Zane looked rather upset upon hearing these words.

"I was afraid of this." He replied meekly.

This was only the second time, Kai had ever seen his white clad brother this upset - the first time had just been a few days back, when they had found out about Zane being an android - or Nindroid, as Jay had dubbed him in an attempt to brighten the mood. But right now, the cheerful Master of Lightning wasn't around, so Kai had to do it on his own. Luckily, he had some experience taking care of his little sister, so he decided to do the same thing he would always do when she was upset.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He got up from his seat and walked around the low table to sit down again next to Zane, and pulled his friend into a brotherly hug. "We're family, you can always tell me what's wrong."

"You _are_ my brother indeed." Zane confirmed. "As are Jay and Cole. And Nya is like a sister to me, too. I am grateful and glad to be part of this family. Yet, I wonder if there could be... _more_ for me too?"

"More?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I have observed Jay and Nya's courtship-" Kai inwardly flinched at that word but didn't interrupt. "with great interest. They appear to be so happy when they are together - in a different way than, for example, you and I."

"Yeah, they are." Kai agreed.

"And now, I cannot help but wonder if there might be someone special out there for me as well. But, with me being... well... not human, who would want to be with me?"

"Oh, you have almost as many fangirls as I do..." Kai smirked. "And they seem to be even more curious about you, since they have found out about you being a Nindroid."

"I do not want to be with someone who is 'curious' about me." Zane informed him. "I want to find someone who likes me for being... well, all of me. Just like Nya and Jay."

 _I like you best when you're you._ These were the words that Nya had spoken to Jay, unlocking his true potential. And who would not want to hear these words being said to them...

"I am sure you will find the right person for you." Kai reassured his friend. "Or maybe even another Nindroid..."

"But you have said it yourself, I am one of a kind."

"I've also said _as far as I know_." Kai grinned. "But what do I know about technology?"

"Not much." Zane stated.

"Thanks for that, Zane." Kai deadpanned. But as harsh as it was, it was undeniably true.

"You are welcome." The Master of Ice replied politely. "But I have to admit that you were actually right. Just because I am unique does _not_ automatically mean that there cannot be another Nindroid out there. Because _she_ might be a one of a kind as well."

* * *

 **Coming up next: Season 2 with some Jaya on the Dark Island**


	2. Season 2: Jaya

**This second one shot is set during 'Return of the Overlord', Nya's POV when she is fighting the Ninja after Garmadon has corrupted her with the Dark Matter (plus a little Jaya bonus scene** **).**

* * *

Remember

I quietly make my way through the forest, catching up with the pesky Ninja. They are not hard to follow; for a group of people who are supposed to be sneaky, they surely make a lot of noise.

"Whoa." The green one gasps as I suddenly speed past them. From a safe hiding spot up in one of the trees, I observe their reaction.

"Something _is_ wrong here." The black one agrees.

The blue Ninja nervously glances around. "Where? Where?" He asks.

"Did I just see..." The red Ninja appears confused, has he spotted me?

"I sense an evil presence." Oh, you are so right about _that_ , Master of Ice.

"Where? Where?"

I groan. Seriously, can that blue guy also say anything else? He's getting a little bit annoying.

"Above us!" Their Sensei informs the team.

The best defence is a good offence - it's time for me to attack _now_!

I jump down and, before they can react, quickly attack them with my crimson Spinjitsu.

"Ow, my jaw. That hurt!" The black Ninja whines. I sure hope it does. But no time to celebrate – next stop, the Green Ninja.

"Whoa." He exclaims as I hit him.

"No one does _that_ to the Green Ninja!" The Master of Fire protests. Ha, looks like I just did.

And now I want them to know who did it.

When I stop my blood red tornado, seven pairs of eyes look at me in shock.

"Nya!" The blue Ninja shouts but his Sensei holds him back. "That is no longer Nya."

"What did he do to my sister?" Red demands.

Poor guy has lost his sister.

"He must've used the ultimate weapon to turn her into his own evil image." My Master's wife concludes.

I growl angrily as Sensei correctly assumes that Garmadon has sent me to slow them down.

"What are we supposed to do? Use our Elemental Powers on her?" The Master of Earth suggests as I reveal my spiked weapon.

"No!" The blue Ninja protests. "I don't want to hurt her."

Awww, how cute. He doesn't want to hit a girl. Lucky for me, I have no problem to hurt _them_.

I aim at red Ninja. "Jay's right. We just have to find a way to keep her from-" he goes down from a hit with flail. "hurting us." He groans.

Well, try again.

While the others are engaged in some kind of discussion, the blue Ninja attacks me with his Spinjitsu. Or, at least, he tries to.

"Oof. That hurt." He complains as I hit him with my weapon.

From the corner of my eyes, I see the Green Ninja get away together with his mother and uncle. But my main attention is now on the four Ninja.

"Not so fast, sweetheart." Black gets hold of my flail and pulls it out of my hands. "This dance ain't over. Triple Tiger Sashay!" He yells as he swings at me.

I grunt. _Nobody_ calls me Sweetheart! I grab him and send him straight into the others, knocking them down.

Strike!

It does not take long until I have them all incapacitated in one way or another.

"This is not good!" Black states, dangling head first from a rock, wrapped up in the log chain of my weapon.

"We _have_ to help them." The Fire Master claims, he and blue are trapped under a large rock.

"Tell that to your sister, It's four against one and I think she's winning!" Black retorts.

 _Huh, his sister again?_ I thought she was gone. These guys are weird...

While I am distracted with my thoughts, the white Ninja uses his Elemental Blade to cut down his teammate.

"Perhaps we can use our Elemental Powers, but without hurting her." He suggests.

"I like it. Let's do it!" Black agrees.

The four Ninja meet up, getting into a fighting stance. I cannot believe they still haven't given up.

 _Ninja never quit,_ suddenly springs to my mind.

I furiously throw a pair of daggers at them, but the blue Ninja creates a shield of electricity to deflect them.

From outside the barrier, I cannot hear what the guys are discussing, but all of a sudden the Earth Master uses his element, blowing dust in my direction.

Argh, my eyes! I can't see!

As I stumble around, the red Ninja cuts a tree with his blade, which is then frozen by the white one, leaving me trapped inside a dome of ice.

"Sorry, sis." Red shouts. "This club just became boys only."

I angrily slam my fists against the cold wall, but to no avail.

Through the glassy material, I watch the Ninja run after their teammates, unable to do anything about it.

But then I notice that the blue one has stayed behind. He slowly approaches the wall of ice separating us.

"Nya." He says softly.

I involuntarily raise my head and find myself looking right into his eyes.

And they are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen – a stunning pair of sapphires, crackling with electricity, and so full of emotions: determination, a hint of fear, affection, and... sadness.

"I am sorry, Nya." He apologises. "But we _had_ to do this."

Realisation hits me. " _I_ am Nya?" I ask.

"Yes." He flashes me a little smile, revealing his immaculate teeth. " _You_ are Nya. And I promise you that we will defeat the Overlord and get you back."

"Why?" I want to know. _Why do you want me back? Why didn't you kill me?_

"Because I love you." He replies, blushing.

"I-I have to go now." He then tells me. "T-take care, okay?"

He spins around and chases after his friends.

"Save me, Jay." I whisper-yell after him.

I don't know where that name from. I don't even know who I am, other than my name apparently being Nya.

But as I see his gi disappear in the distance, I suddenly remember one thing:

 _Blue is my favourite colour._

* * *

 **Coming up next: PIXAL meets Titanium Zane**

 **Review Replies for Season 1:**

 **AuroraRain18 - Yes, he is :). Thank you, I find Zane really hard to write so I am glad it turned out well.**

 **RandomDragon2.0 - Thanks. They are just as lucky to have him :).**

 **MNC - Thanks :).**


	3. Season 3: PIXane

**Of course, Season 3 OTP** _ **has**_ **to be PIXane.**

 **This one shot takes place right after the end of** _ **Rebooted**_ **, it uses some quotes from 'The Surge' and 'The Titanium Ninja'.**

* * *

Different but the same

"Are we compatible now?"

PIXAL stops dead in her tracks, to look in awe at the _vision_ in front of her.

There, right in the centre of the factory hall is... a robot. Still sitting on the assembly belt, he is stretching his brand new arms and legs.

The size of his limbs suggest that his body is of the standard Nindroid height (which is slightly above the average human).

His silvery ( _Titanium,_ her visual input device notices) body is glistening in the evening sun that is breaking through the large windows of the hall.

He has a nice athletic build, again not unlike the Nindroids that used to be manufactured here not too long ago. But then, this is not much of a surprise as those were designed based off the white Nindroid's specifications.

But none of this matters as her gaze falls onto his handsome face, in particular the intelligent eyes, which are of the same [165, 242, 243] icy blue shade she has come to adore.

"Zane?" She whispers, stepping closer.

Despite his artificial skin having been replaced by a full metal outer shell, he gives her the exact same affectionate smile as he used to.

"I am Zane." He replies. "Built to protext those who cannot protect themselves." Albeit being slightly more robotic than before, his pleasant voice still displays the same level of courage, determination, and kindness.

He is _perfect_ , there simply is no other way to describe it.

"And who stand for peace, freedom, and courage in the face of all who threaten Ninjago" She echoes the first words he has ever spoken to her - the meaning of which she didn't understand back then. But she does now.

"Correct." He nods. "Only my hardware is now state of the art and my new processor is fast - and compatible with yours."

PIXAL flinches, hearing these words. _Your hardware is outdated and your processor is slow and incompatible with ours._ Is what she has rather harshly said to him back then.

Just like her creator, she used to believe that technology is the answer to _all_ of Ninjago's problems. But, as they had to find out the hard way, it isn't.

Luckily, even though slightly 'outdated', the Ice Ninja was so much more than just technology. As Cyrus Borg himself has put it, Zane was - and as it seems still is - the perfect balance between humankind and technology. And to PIXAL's own surprise, he has made her more than just technology too.

Still, she is a little bit curious about his new components. "Permission to scan?" She requests.

Zane nods. "Permission granted."

"Impressive." She remarks when her analysis is completed.

"Thank you." Zane smiles politely. He jumps down from the belt and takes a few steps.  
PIXAL watches him trying out his legs while approaching her at the same time, with both interest and anticipation.

"I have missed you." She tells him when he is finally standing right in front of her.

"I have missed you too." He replies. "Although I was here all the time..."

Zane carefully reaches out out to take her hand into his, and the female assistant droid flinches as the cold metal touches her soft artificial skin.

"My apologies." He says, quickly pulling away. "Some of the drivers for the new components are still downloading. My thermostasis module should be functional in a few minutes."

But PIXAL does not want to wait, so she grabs his hand again and holds it firmly in her own.

"Let me help you." She starts to gently rub it between her two hands while also using her own temperature control system to warm up the metal.

"Better?" She asks.

Zane nods. "Much better."

"But... the rest of your body must still be freezing, right?" PIXAL lets go of his hand. She slowly takes another step forward before she wraps both her arm around his sturdy frame.

Zane happily reciprocates the hug, careful not to come into contact with any bare skin of hers yet.

But even through her clothes, PIXAL can feel how much harder - and currently still colder - this new Titanium shell of his is.

Strangely enough tough, hugging him still feels as wonderful as ever.

"So, are we compatible now?" He repeats.

"We are." PIXAL replies. _We have always been._ The most advanced and intelligent droid in all of Ninjago was just too stupid to see it.

* * *

 **Coming up next: A pairing I love but have never written before...**

 **Review Replies for Season 2:**

 **Endeavor16 - Thank you. I will try ;).**

 **shnuuuh - Yes, he is :).**

 **RandomDragon2.0 - Thank you. It was great fun writing her perspective.**

 **MNC - Thanks :).**

 **Guest - Thank you. There are a few but not very many.**


	4. Season 4: Garmadon x Misako

**I am really enjoying this Writing Challenge. As I try to tie my 'couple moments' in with the actual episodes, I have a great excuse to re-watch all of my favourite scenes** **XD.**

 **This one for Garmadon x Misako takes place during 'Corridor of Elders'.**

* * *

Only One Can Remain

"No one comes back from the _Cursed Realm_." Misako reminded Pythor.

The cunning snake had just suggested to call the banished Serpentine generals, have them stop Chen and his army of fake Anacondrai.

"Unless he that cursed them takes their place." Garmadon was reading in Clouse's spell book that the tiny white snake had brought with him to the _Bounty_. " _I_ could unleash the spirits of the Anacondrai Generals."

"If you banish yourself." Pythor grinned evilly at his former enemy. "Magic has its rules, you know."

"We're _not_ cursing you." Lloyd protested, taking the book from the Sensei-turned-Serpentine. "We're not losing _you_ to bring _them_ back."

"If we do nothing, we lose Ninjago." Garmadon tried to reason with his son.

"We don't even know if they'll help." His wife stated. Misako didn't want to lose her husband any more than Lloyd wanted to lose his father.

"We do know that the _real_ Anacondrai wanted peace as much as us. It was _Chen_ who started both wars."

Garmadon was still upset about how his former Master had played both sides back then. He had betrayed them – just as Garmadon had betrayed his love and his brother by claiming Wu's letter as his. "I never thought I'd say this, but Pythor is right."

"I cannot allow this, brother." Wu told him.

"Who are we fooling? There's not enough time for me to make up for the pain I've caused in my life." Garmadon said remorsefully. "But if I could save Ninjago..."

 _... then I could give you the time it takes to forgive me._ He added in his thoughts.

His gaze fell onto his brother's face. Wu understood.

But not Lloyd.

"You want my blessing to walk out on us _again_ , fine." He shouted angrily, dropping the spell book. "But don't expect me to stick around to watch you go. My _real_ family needs me."

"Lloyd, wait!" Garmadon called after his son, who jumped off the flying ship.

Just at this moment, the _Bounty_ got hit by a missile, throwing the ship and everyone on it, around.

"If this is going to happen, I suggest we do it _now_." Pythor called.

Garmadon carefully walked across the violently shaking vessel. He picked up the book and handed it to his younger brother.

"Read it, brother." He told him. "You know as well as I the Ninja don't need two Sensei. Only one can remain."

"Very well." Wu nodded " _Komodo nictu demic ta-..._ "

"Wait, please." Misako interrupted him, stepping forward and towards her husband. "Only _one_ can remain." She echoed. "In my heart, that one will always be you, my love."

She gently ran her slightly wrinkled hand through his grey hair.

Garmadon looked at her in disbelief. "Tha-that means... you-you forgive me for what I've done?"

"I have nothing to forgive you for, my love." Misako cupped his handsome face with her soft hands. "Deep in my heart, I've always known that it wasn't you who had written the letter." She told him. "It just... wasn't your style of writing. Back then, you were a man of actions, not of many words. But I also knew that you _meant_ everything that was written in it. And that's all that matters to me, so I've... played along."

She then turned to her brother-in-law. "I am sorry, Wu." She apologised. "I am just as much at fault as he is. I saw that you were in love with me, but... I didn't want to hurt you, so it was easier to pretend I didn't. Please believe me that I did love you though – and I still do – but only as a dear friend, as well as my husband's brother and my son's uncle."

Wu sighed. "I-I believe you." He gave her a weak smile. "And I will try to forgive you both."

"Thank you, brother." Garmadon said. "I love you, Misako."

"I love you too." She smiled. "And I am proud to be the wife not only of the most handsome but also of the bravest man Ninjago has ever seen."

"To be honest, I don't feel very brave right now." He chuckled. "But it _has_ to be done. For Ninjago, and for you. Tell Lloyd I'm sorry."

"You can tell me yourself." Lloyd replied, as the Green Ninja climbed back on deck of the _Destiny's Bounty_.

* * *

 **Coming up next: The Ghost and the Phantom Ninja**

 **Review Replies for Season 3:**

 **Guest - Thanks. There will be Jaya for seasons 7 and 8 ;).**

 **RandomDragon2.0 - Thank you. They are :).**


	5. Season 5: Cole x Seliel

**I had initially uploaded the wrong document for the previous chapter, thanks to AuroraRain18 for pointing this out!**

 **And I know that Coliel (or even Seliel) is not strictly canon, but I am still including this pairing here.**

 **Set after the end of _Possession_.**

* * *

Ghost Encounters 

"Excuse me, where can I put this?" A female voice asked from behind the pile of blankets that the person was carrying.

"Just over there, please." Cole replied, pointing at a table - before he realised that she probably couldn't see where he was gesturing at. "Uhm, sorry. Let me take this for you."

Cole carefully accepted the items from the woman's hands and placed them on the indicated table before he went back to thank her.

Following the defeat of the _Preeminent_ , the Ninja were now busy dealing with the destruction that the cursed ghosts (and themselves) had caused in and around Stiix.

As it was raining outside, the black Ninja had been assigned to setting up emergency quarters for the families who had lost their homes in the battle inside the _Stiix Sports Centre_. And he was currently taking care of the generous donations that were arriving from other communities from all across Ninjago.

"Thanks a lot for your help, Miss..." He said to the young woman with a blue streak in her long pink hair... wait... he knew someone with exactly this extraordinary hairstyle.

"Seliel?" Cole recognised the Phantom Ninja. The Ninja had met her a few years back, when she had bravely defended her hometown from a violent Nindroid attack.

"The one and only. Long time, no see, Earth Boy." She pulled him in a hug.

Cole wrapped his solid arms around her to reciprocate. It was a easier than that time when Nya had hugged him right after he had been turned into a ghost. And, this one felt a lot different to him too.

Maybe it was because had had some time to adjust to his changed body. Or maybe it was because of the way the pink-haired girl's chest was pressed flush against his. Or maybe it was because of Seliel's inciting scent of vanilla and lemon. But _whatever_ the reason was, he sure liked it.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Cole sheepishly rubbed his neck when they eventually broke apart. He had wanted to keep in touch with her, but many things at that time hadn't really gone according to plan. "But great to see you. You... uhm... haven't changed a bit."

"Thanks. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same about you." She replied, comfortingly placing her hand on the ghost's shoulder. "I-I've heard what happened at Yang's temple. How are you keeping?"

"Been better." He shrugged. "But I'm getting more and more used to it. And Sensei Wu has promised to train me in some special ghost abilities."

Seliel smiled. "I like your way of positive thinking."

 _I am spending way too much time with Jay_... The Earth Ninja thought, but couldn't suppress a little smile.

"You wouldn't believe how many times the power of positive thinking has helped us get through." He said. "But enough of me. What brings _you_ here?"

"I'm just helping my dad." Seliel's father was the mayor Nom. "As soon as we heard what happened, we've asked our people to help. I have a lot more boxes in the van."

"I cannot come outside in the rain but if you drop them off by the door, I can put everything in their right place." Cole suggested.

"Sure." Seliel agreed.

While he was organising the food, clothes, and even toys that the people of Nom had sent them, Cole occasionally glimpsed at the pink haired young woman who seemingly effortlessly was bringing in one large, heavy box after the other.

He remembered when they had fought alongside the Phantom Ninja - after first fighting against her. Even back then, he had admired her for being a strong (and strong-willed) and skilled warrior. But how come he had never noticed how beautiful the person under the mask was?

Oh, right. Because he had been too busy obsessing over a girl he wasn't even in love with, which had driven a wedge between him and his best friend - and in the end the whole team.

And only because someone had finally acknowledged him, not for his looks, not for his strength, but for his personality and for his contributions to the team. But he had been neither a team player nor a 'good guy' when he had gone after his teammate's girlfriend... luckily, he and Jay had made amends during their fight on Chen's island. And for some odd reason, Cole was sure that the Maters of Lightning and Water also would sort things out eventually.

But right now, he actually cared more about somebody else. And she was working here right alongside him.

"Thanks again." Cole said when they had finally stored away all the items. "Do you still have some time, or do you have to get back to Nom right away?"

"No, I still have some time." She replied. "I don't mind driving home in the dark. Would you maybe have something to drink, please? Just some water, or-" She blushed as she glimpsed at his green form. "Okay, maybe _not_ water..."

"What about tea?" Cole suggested. "With compliments from _Steep Wisdom_."

After - very carefully - pouring her a cup, Cole sat down next to Seliel on a wooden gym bench.

"Now, tell me." She looked at him with her pretty slate-grey eyes. "How's everyone else?"

"They're all good." Cole summarised: "Jay and I are best friends again. Lloyd wants to become a Sensei. Kai has actually met his match, but they are both too stubborn to admit their feelings. Turned out Nya is an Elemental Master, too. And I guess you've heard about Zane, right?"

"I have." She nodded. "I am really sorry that I couldn't make it to the funeral. But then I was so glad to hear that he is back."

"Yeah, Titanium." Cole nodded.

"Isn't it strange how you've all changed - first Lloyd grew up, then Zane got a new body, now Nya has become a Ninja, and you're a ghost. What's gonna happen next? Jay's gonna lose the notch in his eyebrow and grow some freckles instead?"

Cole shook his head. "I really can't see _that_ happening."

"He would look cute though." Seliel giggled. "Even cuter than now."

"You think Jay is cute?" Cole could not hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Sure." She nodded. "But I'll have you know that ' _cute'_ isn't really my type." Her eyes locked with his.

 _C'mon, say something smart_. Cole told himself. _Or at least witty._

Unfortunately, the Master of Earth had never been too good with words. Why couldn't he be a bit more like, let's say, Jay? Although, to be fair, even the talkative blue Ninja had been a bit lost for words when he had first met Nya (which had to some extent been Cole's fault). But it miraculously had _still_ worked.

Yet, Cole didn't want to know Seliel's favourite colour. Well, at least not _only_ that. He wanted to find out _everything_ about her.

"So, uhm..."

But the way she looked at him with her stunning slate-grey eyes, his mind went completely blank.

"How do you feel about cake?" Cole finally asked.

He mentally face-palmed. That was even worse than 'Do you like blue?'

But to his surprise, Seliel jumped up from the bench and smiled brightly as she held out her hand.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 **Coming up next: The moment that I started to ship Kailor** **.**

 **RandomDragon2.0 - Thanks. Finding these moments (and rewatching the corresponding episodes) is part of the fun :).**


	6. Season 6: Kailor

**Surprisingly, I did not choose Jaya as my _Skybound_ pairing ;).**

 **I wasn't too much of a Kailor fan back in season 4. But that changed with this cute little moment in episode 64, when Skylor says "Let's just say you owe me one." in a rather flirty way, looking at Kai.**

 **This one shot is set after the end of** _ **Skybound**_ **. It is not in accordance with the canon timeline (because Kai and Skylor weren't actually together until the end of season 9).**

* * *

In Debt

"Let's just say you owe me one."

Kai just couldn't get these words out of his head. The kept coming back, as did the image of Skylor winking at him when she said them.

But Kai just couldn't remember how and when that could have happened.

Sure, quite a few weird things had been going on for the past few days. Like on the hospital roof, after the Ninja's visit to Li'l Nelson, not only had Nya been suddenly able to perform Airjitzu, no also she and Jay had gone from arguing to being madly in love with each other in the blink of an eye. And then there was this strange feeling of déjà vu...

But what had been _really_ bothering him was this particular memory – it felt far too real to be just the result of his imagination – of Skylor.

He was sure that the last time they had spoken, she had said something in the lines of 'keep in touch," which he had agreed to - unfortunately, neither of them had kept this promise. So, how could he all of a sudden ' _owe her one_ '?

After spending another sleepless night over this question, Kai decided that he was simply gonna ask her. Otherwise, it was never going to leave him alone.

Mainly because he hated the idea of being in debt to anyone.

The Master of Fire was very proud that he had always been able to provide for his little sister and himself. So, if he for any odd reason he really owed something to Skylor, he'd rather have that sorted out sooner or later.

And also, this was a good opportunity to get in contact again with the red haired beauty...

Skylor turned her head when the little bell over the glass door announced a new customer was entering the restaurant. Business was still rather slow these days, although a bit better already compared to when she had taken over the family business.

And she found herself looking straight into a pair of piercing Amber eyes.

"Hi Skylor." The red Ninja gave her his signature lopsided smile, making her knees turn to jelly.

"Hello Kai." She greeted him back, hoping that he would not hear her heart pounding in her chest. "G-great to see you. A-are you here for some noodles?"

"Well, actually, I'm here for you." He stated.

Skylor's eyes widened. "Oh..."

Kai blushed. "Uhm... what I mean... I have a question for you." He corrected himself. "A _business_ question."

"Ah, sure." She tried not to sound too disappointed. "Go ahead."

"Do I owe you one?" He asked.

"What?" Skylor gave him a confused look. "Why should you? I mean, sure, the whole Anacondrai situation has kinda ruined our reputation, but that wasn't your fault. The only ones to blame are my father and myself, because I didn't interfere with his plans sooner."

"No, that's not what I was talking about." Kai placed his hand onto hers. "Do _I_ owe _you_ one?"

"Not that I would be aware of."

"Phew." Kai let out a sigh of relief. "For the last week or so, I've been wracking my brain because I kept thinking that I do..."

"That's strange." Skylor remarked. "But I've had something similar. When I woke up one morning, I was convinced that Nya had been kidnapped again, and I couldn't stop worrying about her. I even called her to make sure she's alright."

"You've spoken to my sister?"

"Yes." Skylor nodded. "I asked her not to tell you or the others, because I felt so embarrassed. But she didn't appear surprised about my call at all, she rather sounded a bit upset."

"That _is_ strange indeed." Kai agreed.

"Nya also told me that she and Jay are back together." The redhead remarked. "I was really happy to hear that."

Kai nodded. "Yeah, that came as a bit of a surprise for everyone." And _that_ was a huge understatement. "But on the other hand, it has taken them so long to finally come around, it just _had_ to happen one way or another.

"Oh, it was _so_ obvious that they still harboured feelings for each other during the tournament." Skylor laughed. "Even I could see that, although I was supposed to keep an eye on _you_."

Kai smirked. "Well, to be fair, I was rather busy keeping an eye on you too."

The restaurant owner tapped her chin. "Now that I think about it, you actually _do_ owe me one..."

"I-I do?"

"Yes." The Master of Amber smirked. "You know, there was _something_ we never got to finish, because Dareth interrupted us."

Kai's eyes lit up. "Oh, _that_ one. Better rectify that right now."

He gently cupped her face with his hands. Rubbing her flushed cheeks with his thumbs, he leaned in to briefly press his lips against hers.

"Was that right?" He then asked against her soft rose lips.

"Perfect." She whispered. "But I'm afraid you've forgotten the interest."

Never having been in debt before, Kai would have never imagined that paying it back could be this much fun.

* * *

 **Coming up next: Day of the Departed at the Junkyard**

 **Review Replies for Season 5:**

 **RebelutionaryWriter - Haha, good point XD. Hope you liked this one :).**

 **RandomDragon2.0 - Thank you. I think a lot of fans haven't but you can find quite good descriptions of Seliel online. And even Tommy Andreasen has incuded her in his ' _Way of the Departed_ '.  
**


	7. Day of the Departed: Ed, Edna & Jay

**This one was supposed to be an Ed x Edna chapter but turned out to be more Walker family fluff.**

* * *

Day of the Departed

 _Jay's POV_

I expertly land the Raider Jet in the soft desert sand, just outside my parents' place.

Sure, there would be more than enough space inside the premises but, whenever I have the choice, I prefer to enter the junkyard _through_ the gates, it just makes me feel more like I'm coming home - and witnessing me falling from the skies has scared my parents more than enough times already.

At least _they_ don't remember the last time when that happened, after Nya had pushed me through the portal at the old lighthouse. But I do, and I haven't forgotten the words my dad said to me back then either. If it hadn't been for him and my mum, I might have just given up there and then. But they told me to keep fighting, just as they've always encouraged me to keep going (of course they used much gentler words when I was a little boy who had just fallen off his bike or hit his thumb with the hammer... again).

But I can't even thank them for this little push I needed to save Ninjago, my friends, and my true love. And I can't thank them either for opening their home and their hearts to the small baby that had been left on their doorstep. Because they have no idea that I know about it. And I am afraid to mention it.

In the other timeline, when they were telling me that I was adopted and my dad gave me the letter and the key to my birth father's mansion, I could see it on their faces how worried they were that I would simply leave them behind and not come back.

But I would have never done that. Strangely, me being aware of what they've done for me, of all the sacrifices they've made for a child who was, in fact, someone else's, has brought us closer together. They chose to be my parents, and I couldn't have wished for better ones.

As I walk across the yard, I can hear their voices coming through the warm evening air. My parents are _never_ quiet. But me being a highly skilled Ninja (and no matter how much Kai and Cole doubt it, I _can_ be quiet if I have to - I just don't like it), I almost silently approach my childhood home in order not to disturb them.

My parents are sitting next to each other on the wooden bench in front of the trailer. My mum is resting her head on my dad's shoulder and he has his arm wrapped around her. They are both smiling as they look at an old book I recognise as the photo album with my baby pictures.

I inwardly sigh. Of course, what else were we going to watch on this day of remembrance? Or make it another day of remembering Jay's failed inventions and embarrassing childhood moments.

I am suddenly glad that Nya has decided not to join us tonight, for she and Kai want to spend the evening together at the _Four Weapons_ , in honour of their parents.

Nah, that's not true. I am definitely _not_ glad that Nya is not here with us. If I could, I'd spend every single minute with her, and she has seen all of my embarrassing baby photos (and heard the even more humiliating stories behind them) anyway. As for my parents, to them she is as good as family too. Which I hope she will also officially be at some point in the future.

"Look at this one, Ed." I hear my mum laugh. "Our little boy with his self-made diving kit. Wasn't this cute?"

More stupid than cute, actually. When I first learned that the desert around us was called the _Sea of Sands_ , I decided that I needed to have the right equipment to explore the deep waters of it.

"He's always been so clever and creative." My dad answers proudly. "Whatever the problem was, he'd always come up with a solution."

Most of which didn't exactly turn out as planned. But hey, I still had fun. Plus, that's how I learned how stuff works.

"Even back then-," my mum adds, "I just knew that he was gonna achieve something great - that he was gonna be someone great."

"He already was, sweetheart." My dad says.

And that's when I realise that for my parents, these pictures and memories don't show all my failures but rather my achievements. And they like looking at them - and showing them off to others - not to embarrass their son, but because they actually cherish these memories and love to relive the journey to where I am today. And they are proud of who we were and who we are.

And, it may not always have been the case (and honestly, I am quite relieved that they don't remember how Nadakhan was able to exploit that), but I am proud to be their son.

"Mum. Dad." I call as I take another step closer. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Oh, honey." My mum kisses my cheek. "Just some old pictures... but why don't you sit down? Don't worry, we know you don't like looking at it so we'll put the album away."

"No, it's fine, mum." I smile as I sit down between my parents. "Why don't we look at the photos together and you tell me some stories? After all, this night is all about remembrance and family."

Yes, while I _may_ have been slightly preoccupied with all that candy, I was still paying attention to what Sensei Wu told us about the true meaning of the _Day of the Departed_ when we met him at the museum.

"Ah, that's _our_ boy, Edna." My dad says proudly. "But don't forget, son, it's also the perfect night for your mother's crumb pie."

* * *

 ** **Coming up next: Karaoke Night with the Ninja****

 ** **Review Reply for Season 6:****

 ** **RandomDragon2.0 - Thanks. I really like writing them now.****


	8. Season 7: Jaya

**This one shot is set after 'Lost in Time' - and it is not to be taken seriously!**

 _ **Hands of Time**_ **is my favourite Ninjago season, so of course I had to give it to my 'real' OTP. Also, because I absolutely love their relationship in this season. But that also means that I've already written quite a few 'S7 Jaya moments' (even the whole wedding storyline is set after** _ **HoT**_ **) and it was quite a challenge to come up with a new idea.**

 **But then I remembered one of my favourite scenes - Nya's fangirling over Jay's little motorbike stunt in ep69. She uses the term 'Greased Lightning', which is a rather inappropriate song from '** _ **Grease**_ **' (you can find it on YT, same for the other song mentioned in the chapter) - for Jay's sake I hope that Kai has either not seen the musical or has missed the reference** 😉 **...**

 **If you haven't seen it, Danny Zuko and Sandy Olsson are the names of the two main characters (in the movie).**

 **All the bits about the Ninja's parents' past, including the name of Cole's mother, in this story are made up.**

* * *

Greased Lightnin'

"Wow, you were _really_ awful." Kai told his sister and her boyfriend as they sat back down on the sofa. "I mean, Nya was okay-ish, but Jay... if we ever need to send someone undercover into a karaoke bar, it's _not_ gonna be you."

"Thanks a lot, Kai. You always know how to flatter me." The blue Ninja said sarcastically, his arm lazily draped over his girlfriend's shoulder. "But if I were you, I'd rather wait until after it was your turn before you say any more."

After a rather eventful week, the Ninja were now enjoying their day off together. Kai and Nya's parents, who were currently staying with them at the _Temple of Airjitzu_ , had also joined the friends in the game room, where everyone had been spending the day chatting, playing video games, enjoying take-out noodles, cuddling (this only applied to the two couples though), and finally, having a karaoke contest.

The Masters of Water and Lightning had just performed a duet - 'You're the One that I Want' from the musical _Grease_ \- to their rather unimpressed audience. **[I find the song quite fitting for them.]**

"I am actually surprised that you can't sing." Maya said to the blue Ninja. "I still remember Cliff totally nailing that song."

" _Cliff_?" Jay's interest was piqued. "As in Cliff Gordon? My birth father?"

It had turned out that Maya and Ray (well, Maya a lot more than Ray) had been good friends with Jay's biological parents, the previous Elemental Master of Lightning Libber Gordon, and her husband Cliff.

"Yes, he was a fairly successful stage actor before he became a movie star." Maya confirmed. "And if I remember correctly, the part of Danny Zuko was his first big break. Ah, he was _amazing_ in that role." She said dreamily.

Ray rolled his eyes upon his wife's antics.

But he already had an idea how to get back on her and he turned to Jay. "You must have inherited your mother's musical talent then. Libby couldn't sing for her life" He smirked. "But you should have seen her _dance_. There was this costume party where she and Cliff dressed up as Sandy and Danny, and she ..."

"Hey." Maya nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "I can dance, too."

"I know, sweetheart. And you know that I love to see you dance." He placed a soft kiss onto her neck. "I was just teasing you."

"Mum. Dad." Kai groaned. "Can you please not do that here?"

The Ninja had all been surprised to see that the blacksmith couple were very affectionate with each other, much to their children's embarrassment.

"Jealous?" Nya teased her brother, snuggling closer into her boyfriend's chest.

"Why don't we invite Skylooor?" Jay joined in.

"No." Cole objected. "Two couples in here is more than enough."

Maya's gaze shifted to the Master of Earth. "That's exactly what your mother used to say." She smiled. "Until she met Lou that is."

Cole's eyes grew wide. "My-my mum?"

"Yes." The previous Master of Fire nodded. "Although it was your grandfather who fought on our team, Rhea would still train and hang out with us from time to time."

"At that time, Cliff was taking singing and dancing lessons with Lou for the show." Maya added. "It was Libby's idea to set them up on a double date with her and Cliff, that's how your parents first met."

"Wow, I didn't know that." The black Ninja replied. "It's really funny how our parents all knew each other but they never told us."

"We had our reasons." Maya smiled. "We had all agreed not to get you kids involved in anything, until you were old enough."

"Didn't work out tok well for Lloyd though..." Kai noted sadly.

Following the loss of yet another family member, the Green Ninja and his mother had decided to pay another visit to the _Corridor of Elders._

"The poor kid." Maya said. "He wasn't even born at the time when we were taken. And look how much he's been through already."

"So, who is up next?" Zane asked in the awkward silence that had followed.

"That would be me." Kai stood up, and the Nindroid handed him the list of songs, which was still open on the page with 70's disco music.

"Hey, here's a song called 'Greased Lightning', it's from the same soundtrack as your song." The Master of Fire noticed. "Didn't you call Jay that after he'd pulled that motorbike stunt in the _Sea of Sands_?"

Nya blushed. "I don't know... maybe... but I'm not sure..." She stammered, embarrassed that she had been caught. She had hoped it wouldn't ever come up, but that's not how things worked in this team.

"Yes, you did." Zane confirmed.

"You _really_ did?" Jay grinned.

"Mh-mh." Nya nodded, her face now a deep shade of red.

"You should have seen her." Cole nudged his best friend. "She was in total fangirl mode."

"C'mon, it wasn't _that_ bad." The Water Ninja protested.

"Aaaaall the way back to the temple." Cole continued. "It was ' _Jay did this_ ' and ' _Jay did that_ ', and..."

"Nyaaa?" Kai suddenly gasped. Out of curiosity, he had opened said song and studied the lyrics. " _This_ is what you were comparing your boyfriend's motorcycle to?"

"Uhm... yes?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, you're _so_ dead, Walker."

* * *

 _The next day_

"Hey, _babe_."

Mildly surprised by the unusual nickname, Nya put down the book she had been reading and rolled onto her back to look at the owner of the voice.

Her jaw dropped.

There stood her boyfriend, dressed in a pair of tight navy jeans and a royal blue leather jacket over a white T-shirt. His auburn hair slicked back, he was leaning against the doorframe, coolly twirling his keys around his finger.

"J-Jay?" She gasped, her eyes wide open.

"Call me _Greased Lightning_." He smirked. "You wanna go for a sp- argh, dangit."

The raven haired girl burst out laughing as Jay crouched down to pick up the keys he had accidentally dropped.

"Don't laugh." He complained, running his hand through his gelled hair. "I'm _never_ gonna be as smooth as Cole or your brother."

Nya got up from her bed to walk over to him.

"And you don't have to." She smiled, cradling his face. "Remember, I like you best when you're _you_."

"I know." He sighed. "I just... wanted to surprise you - after, you know, what you said about me and the bike and..."

"Oh, I _am_ surprised. Well, more than just _surprised_ actually." She reassured him. "You look awesome."

"Thanks." He blushed.

"So, you still wanna take the bike out for a ride?" Nya asked expectantly.

"Sure." He took her hand and led her to the garage. "Where do you want to go, Milady?"

Nya contemplated her options. It was rather tempting to simply ride across the desert and find a quiet place where they could make out without getting interrupted by Kai for once, yet she decided against it.

"Let's head to the city." She suggested. "I wanna show off my hot boyfriend and his lightning bike."

Jay pushed the blue motorcycle outside before he climbed onto it. Nya hopped on behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"When we're in town, remind me to buy some new hairgel." Jay requested as he started the engine. "I don't want your brother to kill me _again_ , just because I've finished his last tube."

"Will do." Nya nodded.

Before he accelerated, Jay turned back to smile at his girlfriend. "You ready, Sandy?"

Nya nodded. "Let's go, Danny."

* * *

 **Ah, how I wish I had included that outfit in my 'Movie Night' story.**

 **And I would love to do a picture of young Cliff and Libber Gordon dressed up as Danny and Sandy but unfortunately I cannot draw at all... but I am now thinking about writing a Ninjago version of 'Grease'.**

 **Review Replies for _DotD_ :**

 **moonlight mm123 - Thanks. As you know, I just love all three Walkers! And I loved the scene in _DotD_ where they were sitting together in front of the trailer.**

 **RandomDragon2.0 - Thank you. He seems to appreciate them a lot more now, compared to the earlier seasons.**

 **Coming up next: Dating Advice for Nindroids**


	9. Season 8: PIXane and Jaya

**This story takes place during the party at** _ **Laughy's**_ **(Dareth's bar) in episode 93.**

 **Initially, I was going to do just a PIXane one shot for this season, but then I've added a bit of Jaya, having Jay and Nya give surprisingly useful dating tips to the reunited Nindroid couple** 😉 **.**

* * *

If you like Piña Colada...

"Hey guys." Nya asked. "May we join you?"

Zane and PIXAL looked up from their conversation to see the Master of Water and her boyfriend standing next to their table, smiling at them. Their faces were flushed and they were slightly out of breath, for the grey and blue Ninja had spent most of the evening dancing.

"Of course." Zane gestured at the empty chairs around the table. "Please take a seat."

"Thanks." Nya plopped down, while her boyfriend remained standing.

"I'm gonna get something to drink. Can I get you anything too?" Jay offered.

"The usual, please." Nya answered. "What about you?" She grinned at Nindroids. "Everything is on the house tonight."

"Uhm... the same, please?" PIXAL did not need to consume food or drinks and, due to the lack of opportunity , her new body had not been able to develop any preferences _yet_ , but she was just happy to be part of the action - even though she had no idea what 'the usual' was.

"For me as well, please." Zane requested, a bit more confident about this choice than his girlfriend.

"Sure. Will be back _in a flash_." Jay pecked Nya's lips before he walked over to the bar to place their order.

"Ah, I'm so glad this nightmare is over, and we can just spend some time together." The Water Ninja sighed, referring to them stopping Harumi's attempt to resurrect Garmadon. Her chocolate eyes shifted to the blue clad young man at the bar, talking to Dareth. "I've missed you guys when we were all out on our individual missions."

"Yes, it is nice to have the _whole_ team back together." Zane agreed, glancing at the female robot sitting next to him. "Although _our_ reunion could have been under better circumstances." PIXAL had only revealed her secret identity after she had been hacked by The Quiet One and had been about to attack her friends.

Nya shrugged. "When are things _ever_ easy in Ninjago? And we've made it through once again. But I am still so excited that it turned out to be _you_." She beamed at the new Samurai.

"You _really_ are not upset with me?" PIXAL remembered that the Water Ninja had not been impressed when she had first made her appearance in the (back then still red) mech, considering her an imposter and/or rival. "Believe me, I've only ever wanted to help. But I never meant to take anything away from you."

"I know that, PIX - I have known it even since before I found out it was you." Nya reassured her. "Sure, I was a bit angry at first, but it was still a lot different to when Morro stole my mech. It was just hard for me to completely give up me being Samurai X, even though I am the Water Ninja." She smiled. "But it makes things a lot easier when you can give it to a _friend_."

"Thank you." PIXAL smiled back. "And I am glad to have such an understanding friend, too."

"Although I am maybe a teeny bit mad at you for hiding your identity from us for so long." Nya added in a quieter voice. "Especially from Zane. I understand your reasons, but as someone who has almost every mistake that you possibly can in a relationship, I have learned the hard way that, no matter how huge the secret is, keeping it from each other will only make it worse."

"Oh, I can see now how foolish I was." PIXAL nodded. "I will never again keep any secrets from you." She promised her boyfriend. "Or doubt you."

Zane reassuringly placed her hand onto his. "Neither will I." He smiled. "No more secrets."

Jay returned to their table, balancing a tray with four glasses and a bowl of nibbles. "Here you are, ladies... uhm... and Zane."

He handed each of the others one of the rather fancy looking glasses, each one decorated with a little umbrella and a colourful straw."Cheers."

"Thank you." PIXAL carefully tried her drink. "It tastes interesting. But pleasant. Pineapple?"

"Yes." Nya nodded. "It's Piña Colada. Jay and I's favourite cocktail."

"It always reminds me of Nya." The blue Ninja added, affectionately nuzzling her black hair. "Because her hair smells of coconut."

"Awww. You're so cute." Nya blushed, leaning against her boyfriend.

"So, what are _your_ plans now that Ninjago is at peace once again?" The blue Ninja wanted to know. "And PIXAL has her body back..." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jay." Nya punched his shoulder. "You are talking to a pair of sweet, innocent Nindroids. Not everyone here is as dirty minded as you."

Jay gasped dramatically. "What are you accusing me of, sweetheart?" He pretended to take offence. "I was merely thinking of sweet, innocent things like holding hands, staring into each other's eyes, having cute nicknames for each other, playing video games or going clothes shopping together, mayyybeee cuddling on the sofa or watching the sunset sitting next to each other on the beach..." He smirked at Nya. "It seems that _you_ are the one with the dirty mind here, my love."

"So, are you offering to go shopping with me tomorrow?" She winked at him.

"You know I'll do anything if that means getting to spend the day with you. Even if I have to carry all your bags back home."

"Deal." Nya grinned. "What about you?" She asked the two robots.

"I do not need any new clothes, but the other suggestions sound very nice." PIXAL stated. "I would like to try them."

"We can start right now." Zane took her hand into his, gazing lovingly into her bright green eyes. "Never put things off until tomorrow what can be done today." He said.

"And if I may add one more thing to the list, I'd highly recommend to dance with each other." Jay put his glass down and held out his hand to Nya. "May I have this dance, my beautiful water lily?"

"You may, my dashing lightning bolt." She took his hand, and off they went.

Zane shyly glimpsed at the other Nindroid. "Would... you like to try that?" He asked.

PIXAL nodded. "I would, please."

Zane led her to the small wooden stage to join their blue and grey teammates. Although PIXAL had never ever danced before and her partner not since they had won the Blade Cup at the Ninjago Talent Show (which even had still happened in his original body), they soon surpassed the other couple's level of dancing skills, as both Nindroids had all the moves stored in their database.

And, what was even more important, they both enjoyed it very much.

"We could have done this so much sooner, if I had not been so scared to tell you." PIXAL said remorsefully.

"We cannot change the past, but we can improve for the future." Zane comforted her. "I am enjoying the present and am looking forward to spending my future with you."

"It was very nice of Nya and Jay to give us some ideas of some activities that we could do together." The Samurai remarked. "And to even share _their_ special drink with _us_. It was delicious. Although-" PIXAL smirked. "it did not contain enough _ice_ to become my favourite. But I truly hope we will be able to find some similar couple traditions for us."

"Why don't we make this _our_ song?" Zane suggested, just as Cole started once again to perform 'Glow, little Glowworm'.

"It is an interesting choice of song, but it will always remind us of this moment." PIXAL agreed, resting her head against his shoulder.

"PIXAL?" The Titanium Ninja asked. "There is something, not on Jay's list, that I would also like to do. Only if you agree, that is."

"Of course. What is it?" She wanted to know.

"After the _Mask of Deception_ was stolen, we all heard you and Lloyd talking about the team back together over the intercom. Do you remember what Lloyd said to you?"

PIXAL quickly replayed the conversation she and Lloyd had had while he was chasing the _Sons of Garmadon_.

 _I could kiss you, PIX. - I don't think Zane would approve._

 _"_ This one?" She asked.

"Yes." Zane nodded. "And you were absolutely right about that. But what if... _I_ kissed you?"

"I am 99.9% sure that Lloyd would approve." She stated matter-of-factly, before giving him an affectionate smile. "And so will I."

* * *

 **Review Reply for Season 7:**

 **RandomDragon2.0 - Thanks a lot. I am really happy that the story was also fine for someone who hasn't seen the movie!**

 **Review Reply for DotD:**

 **Master of Fire and Amber - Thank you, this really means a lot to me!**

 **Coming up next: The one that, in the end, did** _ **not**_ **get away** 😢 **.**


	10. Season 9: Lloyrumi

**This chapter completes the challenge.** **Thank you so much for reading, following/fav-ing, and commenting :)!**

 **Review Replies (wow, the latest chapter was really popular!):**

 **Dr. Fluffmuffin - Wow, thank you so much for all your nice reviews! I've tried very hard to find the right moments in (or after) the seasons for these one shots, so I am really glad you liked the scenes :). Garmadon is one of** **my favourite character in the show (** **excluding seasons 8 and 9)!**

 **pagolia1905 - Thank you. I love writing Jaya and I have written a lot for them, that's why I didn't want to do this challenge just for this pairing.**

 **Endeavour16 - Thank you. I've really enjoyed writing this chapter. The conversation between PIXAL and Lloyd in episode 83 was the reason why I chose PIXane for this season ;).**

 **YellowNinja - PIXane is my second favourite pairing.**

 **Isabella camovic - I love PIXane too, but I've picked a different pairing for this final chapter.**

 **RandomDragon2.0 - Thank you. Initially, Jay and Nya were going to give them less helpful advice, but they both have made a lot of mistakes in their relationships and learned from them. Also, I like fluff :).**

 **JayaKrokmou - Thank you. I love Jaya too - no real surprise here ;) - and I've really enjoyed writing these stories set within the show. I still have a few unpublished (on this site) Jaya stories (not for this challenge).**

 **I know a lot of people hate Harumi, but I really like this pairing** 😉 **. This is not really a season 9 story, more of an 'Harumi throughout the seasons' but the requested 'couple's moment' takes place in episode 92 - which means I have to end this book on a sad note** 😢 **.**

* * *

Just an Ordinary Girl

A few years ago, Harumi was just an ordinary happy little girl.  
For her parents, of course, she was the most special person in all of Ninjago, and the hard-working couple wanted nothing but the best for their daughter - and they especially wanted her to be safe. Thus, following some Serpentine attacks on their village, the family had recently relocated to Ninjago City where they now lived in a small apartment.  
Harumi didn't really mind. The girl had already found some new friends, and she would have gone anywhere as long as she was together with her mum and dad.  
There was a little detail though that made her slightly different from most other girls of her age - while the majority of Harumi's friends admired N-pop groups or The Royal Blacksmith, the sandy haired girl was the Ninja's biggest fans.  
Unlike her classmates, she didn't dream of being a princess or a superstar. Harumi rather wanted to protect Ninjago, just like _they_ had saved her village from the evil snakes.  
Posters of the five teenage boys plus a few more also with the female Samurai and their wise old Sensei covered the walls and even the ceiling of her bedroom. The green one was her favourite. His name was Lloyd, and while he wasn't that much older than Harumi herself, he was already destined to be a hero. And, he was also rather cute.  
She would never admit this to anyone, but every evening she would kiss his picture goodnight.

Then all of a sudden, from one moment to the next, Harumi had become an orphan. Sadly, this was nothing out of the ordinary, for there were many other children who had also lost their parents during the _Day of the Great Devourer_.  
But what made her special was that she didn't blame it on the Serpentine. No, in her eyes, it was all the Ninja's fault. They were responsible for her parents' death because they had failed to protect Ninjago City - and her family. And she was going to make them pay for it.

It came as quite a surprise to everyone, most of all Harumi herself, when she got adopted by the Emperor and Empress. And, at least to her, it was not a good surprise. She had never wanted to be a princess, and, worst of all, people suddenly called her 'special', when all Harumi wanted was to be just an ordinary girl living with her parents in a small apartment.

The Quiet One was not an ordinary villain. For several years, she patiently plotted her revenge and (im)patiently waited for the right moment to strike. To her own surprise, she managed to stay hidden as she set up her gang and carefully observed the Ninja's every move.  
And then, the right moment had finally arrived.

Lloyd Garmadon was not an ordinary young man. Not only was he the destined Green Ninja, but he had also been forced to grow up prematurely because of _Tomorrow's Tea_. And, Harumi had to admit, he had aged rather well.  
When he and his team came to the palace to protect her and the Oni Mask, the cute little boy she remembered had turned into an incredibly handsome guy.  
 _You are an ordinary hormonal teenage girl_. She told herself. And it was completely normal for such to be _attracted_ to a somewhat _attractive_ boy. Okay, scratch that, he was _gorgeous_. His wavy golden hair, his piercing emerald eyes, the determined smile on his face, his kindness when he had helped her take some leftover food from the palace kitchen to the poor, the powerful yet surprisingly soft hands that had then given out the fruits to the children, his abs (which Harumi had of course only seen purely by accident when she had completely unintentionally seen him training shirtless - for about two hours) and toned legs, his firm bu... - no, there was absolutely _nothing_ special at all about her messed-up feelings.  
Interestingly, he didn't seem to be indifferent towards her either. And hot or not (okay, definitely the former), Harumi was going to use that against him.

Harumi's first kiss was rather unspectacular. In fact, it wasn't even a proper kiss, just a quick peck on the cheek to distract Lloyd and make him stop asking questions. The only things that one could maybe call special about it was the venue, the _Primeval 's Eye_ in the middle of the jungle.  
But then, _why_ couldn't she stop thinking about it?

It was not just another ordinary day in Ninjago when Harumi had finally achieved her goal. The Quiet One and her gang had found the three Oni Masks, they brought back Lord Garmadon, he had easily conquered Ninjago, and she was now the Emperor's second-in-command. All could be fine, yet Harumi didn't feel like it.  
Because this time, _she_ was responsible for all the children who had just lost _their_ ordinary happy lives.

And then came the day when Harumi found herself at a loss. Sure, she had been many times before, and she had always been the one that had gotten away. But she already knew that _this_ was not an ordinary situation.

Trapped inside a collapsing building, she was desperately looking for a way out. And it had been her own fault. Had she not led this ordinary little boy and his family to an exit, the evil mastermind would have long been gone herself.

Harumi ran up the stairs to the rooftop, hoping to somehow be able to jump onto the next building. Only, there was no other building left that she could reach.  
And as she was frantically looking around for a way out, she saw _him_. Lloyd was standing on another rooftop not too far away, and he was looking at her too.

"Rumi." Was all he said. She couldn't see his face, but the tone of his voice told her enough to make her relax.

She simply _wasn't_ going to get away this time, so what would be the point in panicking?

Instead, she started to walk closer towards the edge, her eyes fixed on the green clad person on the other roof. And for a brief moment, she could simply pretend that she was just an ordinary girl looking at an ordinary boy.

And Harumi smiled.

Lloyd didn't look away. Even when the building collapsed, he kept his eyes firmly fixed on Harumi for as long as he could spot the white hair through the dust. Only when the debris had covered her small body entirely, did he stop watching and he turned away, tears silently running down his cheeks.

Harumi had stopped being an ordinary girl long ago. But she would never know how special she had been to him.


End file.
